<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are the sunlight in my growing by lavenderlotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672598">you are the sunlight in my growing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion'>lavenderlotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Confessions, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Getting Together, M/M, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who let me get drunk!” Peter asks incredulously, looking around the room and then smiling happily when he’s surrounded by his team, who’s like, the bestest-estest team ever. “You’re the bestest-estest team ever.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are the sunlight in my growing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im writing a lil bit of a longer fic featuring these two (it's mostly a fic of Peter being a lil bamf) but i got bored working on that and really wanted to write more of them, so here we are lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk. No sir. He is not drunk </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hasn’t drunk a lot, really, only a few sips that Mr. Thor has slipped him of his really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> disgusting mead that Peter mixed in with juice. It really isn’t enough to get drunk, not at all, not when his metabolism is so fast. He doesn’t care what Dr. Stark is saying, it’s a lie, because Dr. Stark is a lying liar who... doesn’t really ever lie, actually, so maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> lying and Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my god... he’s drunk! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who let me get drunk!” Peter asks incredulously, looking around the room and then smiling happily because he’s surrounded by his team, who’s like, the bestest-estest team ever. “You’re the bestest-estest team ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Stark smiles at him with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Proud Papa </span>
  </em>
  <span>smile he sometimes wears—secretly he wears it, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time but none of the Stark Siblings call him out on it—and Peter giggles. Colonel Rhodes salutes him from beside Dr. Stark, so Peter salutes him back and snuggles back into the couch. Mr. Thor and Mr. Loki are both beside him, all snuggled up with each other, and Peter realizes that no one is snuggled up with him and that he’s all alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s all alone!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looks around the room again—the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> team is together because they just had a really big fight and they won (!) so they’re celebrating together and that’s why Mr. Thor snuck Peter sips of his mead into Peter’s juice—and he sees that, like, everyone is all coupled up! Dr. Stark is sitting with Colonel Rhodes, Captain Danvers brought her wife to celebrate, Thor and Loki are cuddled up literally right beside him and Ms. Potts is sitting next to Ms. van Dyne (Ms. van Dyne says they aren’t dating, but Peter isn’t too sure). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even those that aren’t dating are coupled up, with Dr. Banner talking to Vision really excitedly and Harley talking to Dr. Strange. Peter can’t help but pout as he looks around the room, wondering why anyone isn’t talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is he so drunk that no one wants to talk to him? Does no one like him? No, it can’t be that! He’s about to call Harley’s name for a cuddle when he realizes that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only one alone, because Happy is sitting alone too! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter pushes himself to his feet before he can think it through and tell himself not to, since what he’s about to do probably isn’t a very good idea. He might be a teeny tiny bit drunk, but it’s actually making him feel, like, invincible! Because he feels so invincible, he starts to cross the room to where Happy is sitting in a big, comfy armchair that he makes look like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>throne</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the way he lounges in it, all... big and stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Happy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> big. Big and strong and so handsome. Peter sways forward where he’s standing as he thinks about just how big and handsome Happy is, sighing happily as he watches Happy throw his head back and laughs at something someone said. He’s so handsome. So nice. Peter knows that he has a really big crush on the older man, but usually he’s able to pretend that he doesn’t. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at pretending he doesn’t, since he’s so much practice at it. And even the times he can’t pretend it doesn’t exist, he’s at least about to pretend that the crush isn’t as big as it really is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because if it doesn’t exist or it isn’t really big then he doesn’t have to think about it. If he doesn’t have to think about it, he doesn’t have to do anything about it. But... as it turns out, Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> just be drunk enough to admit that he kind of has a really big crush on Happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like, really,</span>
  <em>
    <span> really</span>
  </em>
  <span> big. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigger than Happy! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter tilts his head to the side as he looks at Happy. He sways a little bit, again, but Mr. Thor reaches out and steadies him. Peter leans over and pats him on the head, and when he turns back to where Happy is sitting, Happy doesn’t look very happy at all. That’s not good. That’s really not good! Peter wants Happy to always be happy, just like his name, and he doesn’t like it when he isn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmmmm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe... if Happy isn’t happy and Peter doesn’t want him to be unhappy, Peter should make him happy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, yeah, Peter thinks excitedly, as he remembers his plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter feels his face get all scrunchy as he thinks. Peter knows Happy pretty well, since Happy started giving him </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of attention after the whole Falcon incident. He and Happy started spending a lot more time together, which was really nice ‘cause even though Happy isn't a superhero he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Dr. Stark and that’s super cool on its own. And, well, it didn’t take long for Peter to realize that Happy was, like, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever. It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> since then, and even though Peter is nineteen and doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> Happy driving him around and watching out for him, Happy still does it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It... well, Happy probably likes him too, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought in mind, Peter has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it’s a good plan. At least, he thinks it’s a good plan. The whole plan hinges on Happy and Happy’s feelings, and Peter is, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hopeful that Happy feels exactly like Peter wants him to feel. Even if he doesn’t, well... Dr. Stark keeps saying he’s drunk, so maybe it will be okay anyway? It’s good to have a backup plan, after all. </span>
</p><p><span>It will be okay for </span><em><span>Peter,</span></em><span> that’s for sure. Even if it isn’t as okay for Happy, he probably won’t be too mad, right? Worst case scenario is that Happy will be a </span><em><span>little</span></em> <em><span>bit</span></em><span> mad at him, but Happy is also always a little bit mad at him when he gets hurt being a superhero, so he can deal with it. He’s totally used to it. He’ll be fine. Totally fine. </span><em><span>Super</span></em><span> fine. </span></p><p>
  <span>Ha. Super. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought, Peter squares his shoulders like he does when he’s fighting bad guys, and starts walking towards Happy. He tries to make it seem like he isn’t walking </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Happy, because he doesn’t want to be too obvious, of course. Peter is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>superhero,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can totally do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> be subtle when he does it, for sure! In fact, he’s like the most subtle ever, so he doesn’t even have to worry about Happy knowing what he’s doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spares another glance around the room and, happily, finds that no one is really paying attention to him except for Happy, who keeps looking up at Peter before looking away. A wide smile stretches across Peter’s face that he can’t, and doesn’t want, to keep down, and he has to bite into his lip to stop himself from giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan is already going so well!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter takes another few steps, swinging his arms around him as he goes. He’s not drunk enough that he can’t walk, but he’s hoping that the others will think he is. After all, that’s part of the plan. Peter giggles a little, but quickly bites into his bottom lip to stop himself. Now is not the time to be giggling! Excitement is thrumming in his belly as he takes another few steps and it’s hard not to google because he has a plan and it’s going well and he’s wanted to do this for so long! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter takes a step, only he kicks his ankle with the top of his moving foot. He sways forward as if he had been expecting his momentum to carry him and he can’t stop. Throwing his arms about, Peter waves them around him as if trying to balance himself as he twists his torso and swings his body to the side. He adds an extra-strong push from his toes which sends him high enough into the air and, for extra dramatic effect, he squeals loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he lands in Happy’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mission accomplished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops,” Peter whispers, looking up into Happy’s warm eyes and feeling his breath catch up in his throat. “Guess I’m sitting here now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first Happy doesn’t say anything, not nothing at all. He just stares down at Peter, with his pretty eyes that Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking at and a cute little furrow between his eyebrows. Peter likes the furrow, because it’s cute, but it means that Happy might not be happy so he uses his finger to smooth it out, poking Happy’s forehead until he looks happy again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy’s eyes go </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> wide, and he squeakily says, “I-I guess you are,” and then nothing else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares down at Peter with even wider eyes and his jaw hanging open, as Peter wiggles around until he’s comfortably sitting in the cradle of Happy’s spread thighs, with his legs tossed over the chair’s side. The older man watches him, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows loudly. Peter can hear his heart racing and has to bite down a giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only a minute later that Peter realizes the whole room is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiet. Peter doesn’t want to look, and he doesn’t really need to, since he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> everyone staring at him. He hiccups, which causes Dr. Stark to loudly clear his throat. When Peter looks over, he looks really happy and really not happy at the same time, which is actually really confusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... that’s enough Asgardian mead for the minor,” Dr. Stark says, making Colonel Rhodes laughs into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But wait... rude!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m nineteen!” Peter exclaims, sitting up straighter quickly enough that Happy reaches out to steady him, which, </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesomely, </span>
  </em>
  <span>gets Happy’s hands on his body. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a minor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not old enough to drink, kid,” Dr. Stark tells him, turning up his nose like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>drama</span>
  </em>
  <span> queen, oh my gosh. Then, he sends a dirty look to Thor and says, “Which you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew,</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye! Let the young warrior partake in our celebration of battle! If he can fight alongside us, he can drink alongside us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Peter exclaims, but wilts a little under Dr. Stark’s look. I’m old enough for lots of things,” he grumbles, glaring at him. Peter crosses his arms and pouts, continuing to mutter under his breath, “I’m old enough to vote. And go to war. And sign the Accords. And have sex with whoever I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy makes a... funny noise when Peter whispers that last bit. When he looks up, Happy’s face is really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> red. He’s still holding onto Peter, with one arm wrapped around his back and holding onto his hip and the other arm over his knees to hold his legs in place. Peter makes a happy noise and snuggles in, resting his side against Happy’s comfy chest. He’s too happy to be bothered by Dr. Stark being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>party pooper—</span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s in Happy’s lap!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them says anything as they look at each other, but Happy holds him tighter. Peter isn’t even sure what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> say, but mostly he’s trying not to freak out, and his brain is, like, really focused on that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should</span>
  </em>
  <span> he say something? Happy isn’t, so maybe there isn’t anything to say. Peter is sitting in Happy’s lap and Happy is letting Peter sit in his lap, and maybe that’s enough. They’ve both been dancing around each other for so long that maybe they </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to say anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head against Happy’s chest as he thinks about saying something. He might not need to say anything, but he wants to. Wants to make sure that this means something to Happy, since it means so much to him. And, since Peter is still a little drunk, now's the perfect time! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, in a moment of mead-fueled bravery, Peter snuggles even closer and turns his head until his nose is tucked against Happy’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy’s heart starts </span>
  <em>
    <span>racing</span>
  </em>
  <span> so fast that Peter is actually a little bit concerned, but all the man does is flex his fingers, clear his throat deeply, and hold him close. Like before, Peter doesn’t need to look to know if the others are staring at him, but it’s only pinging his senses a little bit which means it’s probably only a couple of them, so he isn’t too worried. If any of them think it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Peter fell into Happy’s lap and then didn't get up, none of them are saying anything about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I tell you a secret?” Peter whispers, lips brushing up Happy’s throat and then across his stubbled jaw in a way that makes him shiver. Happy makes a noise, and his fingers go tight on Peter’s hip. That’s probably a yes! “I fell into your lap on purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You... what?” Happy asks, and then his face does something that... that is not good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no no no!” Peter squeals, rearranging himself until he’s straddling Happy’s thighs and can look at his face, which is what’s so wrong. Happy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>frowning! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter pushes his cheeks together, which makes Happy look like he’s making a kissy face. Peter blushes, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to kiss Happy, but then he uses his thumbs to draw his lips up into a smile. “No frowns!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete... you’re really drunk,” Happy whispers, looking up at him with something in his eyes that Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t like, especially when he may have been the one to cause it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not drunk,” Peter tells him, but when all Happy does is snort at him, Peter relents by saying, “Fine, I’m not</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You literally tripped over your own feet,” Happy points out, but he isn’t pouting quite as much, even when Peter lets go of his face to rest his hands on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. On </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just said that,” Peter explains, narrowing his eyes and asking, “Are you even listening to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Happy tells him, nodding his head under Peter’s gaze. Hm. He better be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is just opening his mouth to say that when Dr. Stark speaks up. “Hey, do you two need a room? Because you each have one. Separate ones. I made them. In my tower, that I also live in and am in right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Stark keeps talking, but Peter doesn’t listen. Everyone else is all snugly </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Heck, Dr. Stark didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk</span>
  </em>
  <span> for months after the whole Civil War fiasco all those years ago—he just let Colonel Rhodes wheel him around on his lap! Besides, he doesn’t really care about whatever Dr. Stark is saying. He’s had a crush on Happy for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he isn’t going to let his chance go to waste, not when he’s finally doing something about it! Just as he’s about to open his mouth to say that, he realizes that Happy </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> listening to Dr. Stark. Rude! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Happy, me. Focus on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter,” Peter tells him sternly, tapping him on the nose as he wiggles about in Happy’s lap to get his attention. Happy makes a really deep noise that makes Peter blush darkly, and he swoops in for a super quick kiss. When he pulls back, Happy is staring at him with wide eyes and his fingers are digging into his hips so tightly Peter hopes they leave behind bruises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you focusing on me now?” Happy nods. A lot. “Good. I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you and I know you like me too because, like, super senses, but you’ve never done anything and I’ve never done anything but now I’m doing something because Mr. Thor’s mead made me feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> brave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... you’re certainly doing something, Pete,” Happy whispers, and Peter nods happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! So you should be focusing on me,” Peter summarizes, pleased that Happy understands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could be focusing on you somewhere else,” Dr. Stark calls, but then he grunts and Peter can hear Colonel Rhodes whisper something Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>really does not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to hear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ew.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pseudo-parent sexy times. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ew! </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So... you’re in my lap. You’ve got my attention. What now, baby,” Happy asks him quietly, and his hands slide around to rest on the small of Peter’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter tilts his head to the side. Oh... “I didn’t think that far,” he admits, to which Happy chuckles and smiles up at him. The skin around his eyes is all handsome and wrinkly, and Peter quickly leans it to kiss it, super quickly since he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little drunk and he probably shouldn't kiss Happy too much until he’s not drunk at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm... I want to watch a movie,” Peter says decisively, “with cuddles!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches down to press the button on the side of the chair that raises its leg rest, and then he moves himself around—Happy makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of quiet groaning noises that Peter’s super hearing hears and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes—before he settles between his thighs and leans back against his chest. He wiggles a little bit to get perfectly comfortable, and then he sighs really happily because this is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best, </span>
  </em>
  <span>whoa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy laughs loudly, and it’s the most beautiful thing that Peter’s ever heard. Before he has a chance to worry that maybe he did something wrong and Happy is laughing at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Happy reaches forward and wraps his big, warm arms around Peter’s tummy and tugs him even closer, cuddling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> well and making Peter’s heart feel all warm and syrupy. FRIDAY starts up a movie without Peter even having to ask, ‘cause she’s the bestest-estest ever, and Peter takes a quick glance around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki sends him a small smile when their eyes meet, nodding his head in what looks like approval. Harley grins at him widely, and Vision raises an eyebrow in a way that feels like approval, too. Colonel Rhodes is laughing at Dr. Stark, and all the others are focused on the TV, which Peter actually really appreciates since he just told the man he’s been crushing on for, like, four years that he likes him and now he’s sitting in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait... did all of them know that Peter had a super big crush on Happy? Was he that obvious? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can worry about it, Happy cuddles him even tighter. “I really, really like you too,” Happy whispers against his ear, his beard tickling at Peter’s skin and making him shiver. He squeezes the girth of Happy’s wrist as he holds in a little moan, ‘cause that feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, holy moly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter still manages to smile, though, and he tilts his head to the side when Happy starts nuzzling at his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter doesn’t even care when Dr. Stark starts complaining that they’re “burning his precious eyes and scaring his soul”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not with Happy holding him close and his favourite movie playing, surrounded by his family. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi to me on <a href="https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p><p>kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be <em>greatly</em> appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about <em>”this was great!”</em> or <em>“awesome work!”</em></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>